swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin DeWinter
Personality He can be moody at times but in general is a pleasant guy. No overly violent behavior unless required and he has always preferred to try and sort things out through less physical means when he can. His mother taught him manners, how to treat a lady and right from wrong. His life living on a merchant vessel taught him patience, and required people skills as they passed through many cultures and peoples and throughout it all he has come up well adjusted. Despite who his father may have been. He does have his faults however and he doesn't like people touching his things in his space, always being one who needs to have their own little place for themselves alone and there are times when he gets in the mood where he simply needs everyone to leave him alone. Merlin is patient and understanding, gentle in nature and only tough when he needs to be, and at the same time wary of letting people in too quickly. Strengths * Practical morals * Strong * Athletic * Skilled at combat. Weaknesses * Can have a short temper when he's in a bad mood * Has no patience for undue cruelty * Can listen to his instincts more than his head sometimes (which is not always a bad thing but...). History Born on Naboo he was born almost nine months after his months after his father drugged and raped his mother during one of the trips she was making to sell her families goods. He barely remembers his grandparents but by the time he was five they had both passed away leaving himself and his mother to carry on the family business which was quite profitable. He knew he was different though and when at age 15 they went to trade with the closest jedi temple in the star system he decided he would like to join the jedi to explore his gift. His mother, giving her permission, left her son to be raised by the jedi. During that time he was taught what it is to be jedi, and had a special interest in martial arts and the use of a lightsaber. At 20 his mother fell ill and within two months went from frail to incapable of moving. But she did tell him who his father was and what happened before she passed away. He took a leave of absence from his jedi order and moved around for a while before he found peace and balance again. Instead of going back he thought he would find another order of jedi that may have need for another recruit - a new start and perhaps a new name since the last of his family was now gone leaving only his inheritance behind. But a large sum of credits does not replace your mother. And sometimes you needed to start fresh to move on. Merlin found the jedi, and also found Adrianna Fiore. During this time he found out about his fathers family and knew he was still angry and upset and grieving. Their world was not his to cope with yet unless he fell to the darkness he knew he had inside himself. He was not pure of heart and never would be, but he needed to learn to control it. It took him years between working with his very successful commercial trading business and many sessions with his jedi master Adrianna Fiore to calm the storm in his soul. In the last two years he's found a peace he hasn't before experience and it is a fleeting one at times. Merlin lives within the jedi community but does own a small apartment in Coruscant, he has had a total of two relationships with men whom have since gone their own way and he works, trains and practices and learns many forms of martial arts and languages due to his job. Knowing languages of many kinds helps. He sleeps, to be honest, on his ship most of the time as he's traveling a lot when he's not on his training sessions with his jedi master. He currently resides with the jedi order. He is the CEO of Lievdon Corporation but does not run it on a daily basis anymore. Having spent a few years back with the jedi Merlin has since become a jedi Knight. Training and Education Force History Keepers of the Peace: * Jedi knight * Master: Adrianna Fiore The Jedi Order: * Adrianna Fiore (official master) * Tethis Aresis (martial arts trainer, force powers training) * Marck Vallen (lightsaber training) * Artuil Skaara (combat training, force powers training) * Leigh Christmas (force powers training) * Isobel Starkiller (force neutral powers training) * Talia (force powers training) Known Force Powers Education Languages * Galactic Basic Standard * Ghi Trade Language * Kinetic communication * Bocce * Sy Bisti * Minnisiat * Gungan Basic * Noboo Language * Huttese Language * Jawa Trade Language * Wookiee language - can understand, but cannot speak. Extracurricular activities and general education * Sabacc * Drinking * Business relations/politics Fighting abilities * Blaster training * Lightsaber training * Blade training * Martial Arts * Dirty fighting External Links * Holocron * Thread Tracker